


[Podfic] Untitled Zuko and the Goose Fic

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Djapchan, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), sisi_rambles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, the goose supports zuko, to do list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The goose likes Zuko, andonlyZuko.Zuko isn't sure how to feel about this.
Relationships: Goose & Zuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Untitled Zuko and the Goose Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Zuko and the Goose Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112199) by [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore). 



## MP3

* GodOfLaundryBaskets as The Narrator  
* AirgiodSLV as The Todo List Writer  
* sisi_rambles as Zuko  
* Djapchan as Azula  
  
Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets 

  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/untitled-zuko-and-the-goose/Untitled%20Zuko%20and%20the%20Goose.mp3).

  
**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/untitled-zuko-and-the-goose/Untitled%20Zuko%20and%20the%20Goose.mp3) | 2 MB | 0:02:29


End file.
